Red Sunset
by silversoul-snow
Summary: In which Yuki collapse after a fight and the guardians are drawn into their own memories by the beautiful sunset.


Red Sunset

Hotsuma paced up and down in his room before deciding to head off to the roof in an attempt to cool his anger and quench his nervousness. As he sat down, he closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze brush across his face. Shuffling of clothes were heard and the tiles on the roof shifted a little as a brunet sat down to join his partner. No words were spoken between them, the silent presence was all they need in order to assure that everything was going to be all right.

* * *

><p>Tsukumo slung his arm around his sister's slender shoulder, pulling her closer to him, in a loving embrace, breathing in her sweet scent as he wiped away her tears, all the while murmuring encouraging words into her ear. But who was he to console another when his own heart was in a turmoil.<p>

Toko herself sobbed into her beloved brother's arms, not really paying any attention to his words, yet feeling grateful that she wasn't the only one who was undergoing this painful "punishment" - no one actually deserved this, but it was their own fault, each of them thought, for not being able to protect the God's Light.

When her sobs had finally managed to subside, she walked over to the window, and was prepared to lower the curtains when Tsukumo stopped her, giving her the excuse that the light might help with the mood. They stared at each other, before looking out of the window.

* * *

><p>Kuroto stared out of the window, his fingers mindlessly fingering the ring that all Zweilt guardians had. Standing up, he decided to get something to eat before his own worries of their youngest guardian ate himself away. Though he would never admit it, Kuroto was scared - afraid of what was happening to the person who he failed to protect, and guilty, for not being able to fulfil his mission - to protect the God's Light.<p>

With an ice-cream in hand, he returned to his spot, absent-mindedly licking it, his eyes stared into a distance as his thoughts ran wildly. Without noticing it, the ice cream had started to melt onto his hand. It was only when he felt the cold substance trickling down his hand did he realize it.

"Oh crap." He thought as he stared at it. Suddenly a handkerchief was thrusted to him. Looking up, he saw Senshiro smiling down at him, "its going to be alright." was all his eyes said.

Grabbing the handkerchief after muttering a thanks, he resumed his initial activity of staring outside, this time, only with his partner joining him.

* * *

><p>Luka sat down on the bed edge, and looked down, at the current source of the Zweilt's guardians' grief. Yuki, their youngest guardian, the God's Light laid on the bed, a peaceful look on his face, so peaceful that was deceiving. Who would be able to know the pain that he was going through now except the person himself?<p>

Luka ran his hand through the sleeping boy's smooth hair, his amethyst eyes full of worry. Duras weren't supposed to feel emotions, but after meeting Yuki, it seemed that this rule had been broken or him.

A soft moan, barely audible, from Yuki, brought Luka back to earth as he was contemplating on what to do with Sodom who was crying softly on the pillow, in his dragon form.

They had met with Reiga. After feeling the betrayal from Reiga, Yuki's power awoke and he ended up using Halo Wall to protect the rest of the weakened guardians and Luka as Dugas fired blows after blows. They were saved when Takashiro appeared and Reiga had decided to retreat. However, Yuki collapsed immediately afterwards, but not before being hit with one of the Dugas's attack, with the rest of the guardians calling his name.** (seriously. does calling his name like seagulls help?) **It had been 3 days and Yuki still hasn't awoken yet.

Luka shifted his gaze to the window, not wanting to look at Yuki's still form, in fear of any weird thoughts crossing his mind.

* * *

><p>Hotsuma and Shusei stared into the distance, the soft glow from the sunset reflected on their bodies. The soft orange glow slowly turned into red. Suddenly Shusei doubled over, his hand pressing on his head as the red light triggered memories of the previous investigation which he attended, The red dress that the victim was wearing, the blood-coated knife, the wall that was painted in blood…<p>

Hotsuma looked at his partner in worry, as the latter made a desperate attempt to subdue his growing headache, looking dangerously that he might fall off the roof anytime. Shusei felt himself being lifted up by his partner's strong arms. Knowing Hotsuma, he probably would bring him back to the room, forcing him to eat something before making him go to sleep.

The red glow bounced off the back of the blonde, as he carried his migraine-striken partner back into the mansion, the glow never once fading till when the time comes...

* * *

><p>Tsukumo and Toko stared at the sunset, its red light filling the whole room. They remembered the roses that Yuki had given them once, during Valentines Day. Desperate not to think about the young boy again, they let their gaze wander around the garden, just below their room. But still, upon seeing the red roses grown there, due to Yuki's insistence, the two siblings turned away from the window, this time, Toko closing the curtains without Tsukumo's protests. Yet still they were not able to remove their thoughts from Yuki.<p>

* * *

><p>The two partners stared outside, one mindlessly fingering his ring, the other picking at his shirt, yet all the time staring at the seemingly never fading sunset.<p>

They remembered the same memory, the red blood from the people who strived to protect them, especially his grandfather. The blood, that seemed like a crimson red flower blooming, with the endless darkness feeding it.

Kuroto got up and decided to take a walk in the garden. Anything to take his mind off the memory, which scarred him for life. Sending a silent invitation to his partner, both of them walked out, with the red glow from the sunlight engulfing them.

* * *

><p>Luka stared outside the window, smiling softly to himself as he remembered how the red sunset resembled a dress Yuki once wore in her previous life when they met. It then led to the red protective charm that Yuki had made for Luka, giving to him with a smile. It was a cross, with red gems dotting it.<p>

A small movement by Sodom brought his attention back to said person was still motionless, face so pale that only his slight movement of the chest indicated that he was still alive, but only uncounscious...

* * *

><p>Despite all the certain memories triggered by the red light given off the setting sun, the only memory none of them didn't want to think of was...<p>

_Yuki panted, finally being released from his job of protecting the Zweilt guardians and Luka as Takashiro arrived._

"_We'll take our leave now." Reiga said before turning away and disappearing, the obvious order that the rest of the Dugas, those still alive to follow him. But yet, all of a sudden, a shot from one of the Dugas hit Yuki, all eyes widened before turning to the culprit. The demon grinned evilly before disappearing like the rest of his comrades._

"_Yuki!" The rest of the guardians turned their attention towards the said boy with the cry of Luka, who by then had Yuki lying in his arms, a pool of blood appearing around the boy's stomach._

"_This is bad." Takashiro said. "We better take him to Izuru now."_

_Along the way back, the guardians refused to look at Yuki as the blood pooling around his injury brought further guilt to them that they were not able to protect their precious healer._

* * *

><p>Powerless and unable to do anything to help the situation, the guardians went about with their usual activities as they waited for Yuki to wake up…<p> 


End file.
